


Black Spots

by Mesa_Boogie



Series: Nephilim Life [3]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:18:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesa_Boogie/pseuds/Mesa_Boogie
Summary: When Anna-Lucia grows a little older, she begins to experience things she can not explain; things she can not remember. She can hear and see hellhounds without assistance. She hears a voice in her head, soft and low, that tells her to do horrible things, that she can not remember.Sam, Dean, and Cas are worried it has to do with the blood sigil mark on Anna's skin that has her soul bound to Lucifer himself, in the cage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follows 'The Mark'

The old stone cobbled alleyway, centuries old, was wet after the recent shower of rain fell from the clouds above. She carefully danced around the puddles and garbage that were littered against the brick walls of the the two opposed buildings. Music thumped loudly from behind one metal door that was set into the old brick building that used to be a shoe factory. A place once where there was child labor and deaths by machines.

There was a splash in one of the puddles, that was not her doing. She was careful, she did not get her black ballet slippers, a gift from her uncle, ruined by water. There was the sound of clicking claws against the stones and a low snarling growl that was audible to her ears, and yet no one else. She paused as the growling sound approached her and halted but a foot behind her. The young girl dressed in a black dress, beige trench coat and ballerina slippers, turned slightly and stared at the beast that was invisible to any human’s naked eyes. Before her stood a hellhound. The creature glared long and hard at her, baring its fangs, yet dared not to approach her another step. It sensed something only a demonic would sense from her.

“Puppy,” she spoke cooly and her eyes pulsed a deep red. The hellhound took a step back and kept its head down. “Return to your master, tell him to stop having me followed. Or I will send you back to him in a box.” The hellhound lifted its head and quickly raced out of the alleyway, its feet hit every puddle. Once again, it was silent except for the music that thumped out of the night club.

The metal door opened and she turned and watched as he father stumbled out, helped by her uncle. Sam held her father on his feet as he swung his arm to one side and laughed loudly. He smiled at the sight of her.

“Hey baby....there’s my girl! Come here,” he crouched and opened his arms as he shifted down onto his knees. She ran into his arms and hugged him in return. He picked her up with ease and she looked past to her uncle. “Sorry.....sorry you had to wait out here, baby....”

“Yeh, very great parenting, Dean. You win father of the year, leaving your daughter in a dark alleyway by herself,” Sam sneered.

“She’s fine. You’re fine, right, Anna?” he kissed her cheeks and carried her all the way back to where the Impala was parked, a block away from the night club. Sam unlocked the doors and Dean slid her into the back. “Lay low, Anna-Lu.” He said that every time. The Impala did not have seat belts and the Winchesters were too cheap to buy a child-seat or take any other vehicle that was stored in the garage of the Men of Letters bunker. And so she laid on her back and stared up at the interior ceiling of the Impala and watched the lights as they passed by. 

The ride home was mainly silent and she did not speak of the hellhound. She did not remember the hellhound. There were black spots when it came to remembering things. It puzzled and frustrated her greatly. Her mind was still young and she had a lot to absorb, but there were blank spots.

There was a sound of flapping wings and feathers fell to her nose from no where, and she sat up quickly and saw Castiel seated in the backseat of the Impala with her.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean turns to look over the bench seat to the angel in the back seat.

“Dean,” he replied lowly and turned his head and looked to Anna with a smile on his lips. “Anna-Lucia.”

“Hi,” she squeaked in reply. She looked him over in his rumpled trench coat and combed hair. His blue eyes pierced her soul though and always made her shudder. She felt he could her thoughts in her head.

“How did the job go?” he asked as he learned forward through the front bench seat where Sam was driving and Dean leaned against the passenger door.

“Went down smoothly. It was all a misunderstanding,” Dean answered the angel as he waved his hand at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Everything has been all hammered out, Cas,” Sam replied this time, kept his eyes on the road as they came upon the bunker and Sam killed the engine and the lights as the approached the garage. A door slid open and Sam maneuvered the Impala inside and the door slid down behind the vehicle. Anna listened for the sound of the old gears turn and the Impala is lowered down a floor and rolls into the underground garage where the other Men of Letter’s vehicles were housed. Old cars and motorcycles. She quickly opened her door as soon as she heard her uncle pumped the breaks and put the car in park. She leapt out and landed gracefully on her feet as she hummed ‘Swan Lake’ and twirled around the Men of Letter’s garage.

“Anna?” She stopped and turned and faced her father as he frowned at her, worry on his face. “Is that....blood on your dress?” he asked and she blinked before she looked down at her left knee and lifted the bottom of her dress. Indeed her knee was red with caked blood and purple bruised as the blood vessels under her skin were ruptured. She lifted her head and stared between her father and uncle before she stared back down at the floor.  


“How did you skin your knee?” her uncle asked her, worry etched on his face too.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t remember,” she answered, and truthfully. She felt the limelight was on her and she didn’t like it. She stamped her feet, frowned at all of them before she stormed out of the garage to her room in the bunker. She felt she didn’t have to tell them all that has happened to her. To tell them that she heard a voice in her head. A voice that was hypnotizing. A voice that caused her to black out and not remember, blank spots in her memory.

[](http://imgur.com/NzSzTgO)

[](http://imgur.com/Jt3JsXC)


	2. Chapter 2

“Something is wrong with her, I can sense it,” Dean frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, but swayed and leaned himself against the Impala, caught his balance. “Does it....have to due with....Lucifer?” he turned and looked at Castiel, who was silent at the moment. “Sam...you would know...” His brother stared at him blankly, put in the spotlight. “Come on, Lucifer was in your head for quite some time, remember? Remember how hard he tried to convince you that you were still in the cage and that all that was going on around you was just an illusion?”

“I don’t like it when you’re drunk,” Sam looked away from his brother, “you’re scarier than when you’re sober.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“She...could be hearing Lucifer...or she could be coming into her nephilim powers,” Cas spoke lowly and had both Winchester’s attention, even though Dean was still smashed.

“Nephilims...are said to be even more powerful than angels, right, Cas?” Sam asked as he approached the angel’s side by a few steps.

“Yes, and that’s what make them a danger to us. All of us. Anna.....Anna just needs time. We need time, to figure out what is going on in her mind. She would never allow me in.”

“Angels need permission,” Dean slurred. “And demons say ‘screw it’ and blow smoke up your ass. I’m not allowing a demon to ever possess my daughter.” They were all silent for the moment.

“I’m going to check on Anna-Lucia,” Castiel announced to Sam and Dean and pulled himself away from the Winchester brothers and wandered the halls of the bunker. He stopped in the kitchen for a moment and grabbed a chocolate bar from the highest cabinet, that was always out of Anna’s reach and continued on to her room. 

The door bared the Men of Letter’s crest, along with a devils trap. He rapped his knuckles against the door before he opened it and saw her on her bed, knees were to her chest. She lifted her mismatched eyes to him for a moment and then looked away. “Anna....” he spoke softly, approached her bedside and held out the bar of chocolate for her to take as a sort of peach treaty.

“I don’t want chocolate,” she spoke, and yet she took the bar from his hands and set it on the other side of the bed as she examined the blood stain on the edge of her black dress. “How did I get this?” she asked, as if he held the answer. She lifted the edge of the dress higher and looked at her skinned knee. “It did not bleed as much to make such a large stain on my dress. I don’t remember how it happened,” she turned her eyes to him and he felt she told the truth. His daughter, his nephilim, did not lie.

“I believe you, my little nephilim,” he spoke lowly to her, which kept her calm, in a manner of voice he has always spoke to her in since she was just a little infant, scared and afraid of the big world. He understood that feeling, having been human for some time, to feel so defenseless and vulnerable. Yet, Anna was not completely defenseless. “Anna,” he spoke as he pulled a mirror from off her nightstand and held it to her, “have you ever seen the mark behind your ear?”

She had quickly moved her fingers to feel behind her right ear, to the raised scar-like etching that marred her skin. She turned her wide eyes to him and stared with her mouth hung open. “Wh...what is that? What is that?” she asked and Castiel reached out and made her put her arm down.

“Lucifer,” he spoke the name and her eyes quickly lowered, half lidded and pulsed a slight red.

“Castiel,” she spoke lowly, “I see you’ve figured out my connection with your daughter. She is strong and has so much spunk. She’s going to be the perfect vessel for me in time. Not to mention she is a nephilim and your daughter!”

“No, she is not,” Cas glared and anger boiled up inside him as he listened to the devil as he used his daughter as his mouthpiece.

“It’s not as if you could just cut the mark off your sweet little angel. Remember, it’s a blood-soul binding sigil. I’m already inside her, Castiel. There’s nothing you can do about it, but watch your daughter slowly change into a demon. She can hear me. She doesn’t remember, but deep down, she knows her uncle is pulling her strings. Such a cute puppet too. I’m much enjoying this.”

Castiel still seethed. He couldn’t bring himself to harm Anna and to pull her out of her trance with the devil, but he must. He raised his hand, “Sorry father, for I have sinned,” and then struck Anna across the face. She screamed loudly, and brought Sam and Dean to her room. They stood in the doorway and stared at Castiel. He quickly got to his feet and approached the Winchesters as he pushed them out of Anna’s room and closed the door behind him.

“What the hell, Cas!?” Dean asked first as he slowly sobered up with a glass of seltzer water in hand.

“Yeh, Cas,” Sam stared at the angel.

“Lucifer is using Anna as his mouthpiece. She is a conduit to him and he is able to channel his actions through her.”

“From the cage?” Sam asked.

Castiel nodded his head. “He is strong enough. The warding on the cage does not speak to outside control, so he has all the power there. And I believe, the Winchester blood in her might be the binding link between him and her.”

“So, he is able to use Anna...”

“Only for short amount of time.”

“To do...his bidding?”

“I’m sure he has tasks he wishes to carry out before the time comes for him to fully emerge and take his vessel.”

“And doing so, he blanks her memory?” Sam rubbed his chin in thought.

“It is a cunning technique,” Cas nods his head. “To make her forget the things she has done.”

“Like how she hurt her knee,” Dean tilted the glass to his lips and drank. “I don’t like any of this conversation. Could we please change the subject?”

“It is the most important subject, Dean! Your daughter’s life is in danger,” Sam finally snapped at his older brother.

“Anna’s life has been in danger since the day she was born,” Dean glared at Sam and slammed his pint glass down against the stainless steel table in the kitchen and there was silence. “This is just an added....danger. She can live with it. She’s a Winchester,” he gathered his glass up in his hand again and drank. Castiel watched Dean closely and hoped that the older Winchester would sober up and come to his senses quickly on this matter before it becomes too out of hand. Before Lucifer does something even more drastic with his daughter’s body. He prays to his father that it would never come to that.


	3. Chapter 3

The wound to her left knee had scabbed over as she had continued to pick at it, even though Sam always snapped his fingers at her and told her to stop touching it. He told her it would scar up. She thought that would be neat. Though she still could not remember how she skinned her knee in the first place and it drove her mad thinking on it. All she remembered was when she came to, see was in a dark alley and her drunk father and uncle collected her and they got into the Impala together and headed home. It was dark and recently had rained, but that was all she could remember.

They had taken a trip outside of the Men of Letters bunker, to one of Bobby’s old hunting cabins. It was for her to get fresh air, clear her head and for her fathers to work things out. As of late, Castiel and Dean yelled at one another to the point in which Cas would leave for heaven and left her with Dean and Sam. She prayed to God that the two of them would come to some understanding over her. Most of their fights were over her.

She sat out in the drive way, having pulled herself up on the trunk of the Impala and swung her legs over the edge. She was thinking how cool it would be to set up a driving range and possibly have her father teach her how to hold and shoot a gun; though he was strongly against doing so. She had a sucker in her mouth, a gift from her uncle Gabriel. His sweet tooth was the largest she had ever seen among all humans she had ever met before.

“My, my, what a strapping young woman you’ve grown up to be.”

Anna lifted her head as she heard a man’s voice that was not her father, not her uncle, or Castiel. She lifted her gaze and saw a man that was about the size of her father, dressed casually in a mossy green shirt and a blue shirt pulled over, and he wore a dark pair of pants. He smiled at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Who are you?” she asked and arched a brow.

“Me?”

‘How did he get past the dogs?’ she asked herself as she continued to look at the stranger who approached her.

“Oh, forgive me. My people skills are...a bit rusty,” he grinned now. “I’m...your uncle.”

“An uncle!” she announced happily now, having heard so from his mouth. “Let me go get my father,” she slipped down off the trunk.

“No..No...Don’t ....no need to get Dean or Sam. Lets just talk together, Anna. You and I.”

“You...know my name...though I’ve never met you before...,” she frowned at him now, a bit confused on the matter of why he told her not to get her father or uncle.

“Anna, I’m your uncle. I’m an angel.”

“Angels hold themselves with grace. You and your vessel, do not posses,” she frowned at the stranger now in front of her.

“What keen hunter eyes you have. Sam and Dean have trained you well. I’m inside your head, Anna.”

“Like....with what happened to uncle Sammy...??” she asked him, eyes wide as she realized who he was .

“Exactly,” he smiled and laughed loudly. “My name is Lucifer,” he bowed lower to her and regained his composure at he righted himself once more.

“I’ve heard of you,” she stood her ground against the strange man who claimed to be her uncle, and yet her body shook in fear. She could not reason between her mind and body as they acted separately. “I’ve heard that you were...are, a bad man.”

“Oh, those words are harsh, love,” he made a hurt face, that confused her, before his smile returned. “I am not a bad man.”

“You are the devil.”

“Another name, and I don’t like it,” he rolled his eyes before he looked back down on her. “Oh Anna....you are too precious for this life. Topping that with being a nephilim that heaven doesn’t know about yet. You are special. You will do great things, you and I.”

“Me...and you?” she looked up at him, confused and arched a brow; she then shook her head side to side. “I’m not doing anything with you. You said....you’re in my head.”

“Not to worry, love. I can already make you do things against your will,” he smiled and she looked down at her left knee, pulling up the hem of her peddle pusher pants. “Yes. Sorry about having done that to you.” She stared at him blankly now. “I can take control of your body, Anna...to carry out the things I want to see fit. You, as my vessel, is strong. Yet your...frame...is a bit hard to work with. You’re small.”

“And a girl,” she added.

“Yes, a girl,” he sighed.

“What did you do to my knee?”

“Little accident. You tripped over a dead body.”

“Dead body??”

“Yes. A hellhound got a little too rough with his new chew toy.”

She turned away to the side of the Impala and heaved, and yet there was nothing in her stomach to come up and she dropped her sucker to the ground. When she looked back behind her, she didn’t see the man. He had disappeared. She looked around everywhere and underneath the car and did not see him. She told herself she was in a sugar haze and made him up. But he wasn’t the type of person she would imagine and make up.

She headed inside to the cabin and found her father lounging on the ratty couch with her uncle’s laptop in his lap and watching naughty things she was not allowed to look at. She stood there for a minute before he took notice of her and shut the laptop quickly.

“Jesus Christ!” he gasped at her.

“No, my name is Anna-Lucia,” she corrected him.

“I meant that as an exaggeration,” he sighed as he set the laptop onto the coffee table in front of him, where there was also an empty take out bag. “I wasn’t really calling you ‘Jesus Christ’.” He looked her over and smiled; she was so innocent to everything. “What you want, Anna? You bored here?”

“A little,” she shrugged her shoulders. “I met a man outside by the Impala.”

“Who?” he asked and stood up quickly and pulled out his hand gun. She took a step back from him, a little startled. “There’s a man outside the bunker? Demon or angel, Anna?”

“He....a demon,” she answered confidently. “He said his name was Lucifer.”

Dean lowered his gun now and left out an exasperated sigh. He then put his gun aside and knelt down in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.

“Anna, Lucifer is locked in the cage, down in Hell. Locked. In. The. Cage. There’s no way you are seeing him.”

“But I did,” she whined loudly. “I saw him and I talked to him.”

“You....talked to Lucifer?”

“Like...he was really there....”

“So, he’s in your head?”

“Yes,” she answered and looked down at her feet. “Like what happened with uncle Sammy. I remember the stories. The devil is using my body,” she lifted her eyes back to his and he stared back at her, too shocked to respond to her.

[ ](http://imgur.com/Fnq8Kgc)


	4. Chapter 4

[](http://imgur.com/1WHR74c)

The smell of dirt, decaying leafs, rancid meat, blood and dog breath filled her nostrils and woke her from her slumber. She opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up on her hands and knees before she took in her surroundings. She was not in her bed back at the cabin with her father and uncle. She was out in the middle of the woods; pine trees stretched for miles and she didn’t know which direction was north or which way was west. She was hopelessly lost. There was no sun in the sky that day, just clouds and endless grey when she looked up at the top of the pine trees in the fall. Barren and naked branches. 

She stood up on her feet, but quickly scrambled and fell back down on her bum when she looked to her right side and saw a large black dog. Or at least what she would describe as a dog. 

It had a large hump on its back and horns seemed to grow out of its skull, much like the depictions of dragons she had seen in books. It gave gruff and rattled sigh, steam streamed from its nostrils, as it opened one red eye and looked at her. Her heart stopped and she was filled with sheer terror that it might stand up and lunge at her and try to tear her throat out.

She looked down at her own two hands and screamed. They were coated in blood up to her elbows, her shirt and jeans were soaked as well in the red liquid. She tried her best to keep her eyes on the slumbering beast and at the same time looked toward the body that was a few feet away from her. Chest ripped open and internal organs strewn about, rib cage exposed. Anna smelled the air and knew right away.

“Demon,” she whispered lowly as she smelled the sulfur that tainted the air. At least a dead meatsuit. Among the leafs she found the demon killing blade that her father usually kept close to him. Had she stolen it from him? She reached for it and held the handle tightly in her hand and looked over the blade, also was covered in blood. “Wh...what did I do?” she asked aloud, as if the beast would answer her question. There was just silence in the woods before she heard a voice.

“You did well. I’m impressed by you, little grass hopper.” Anna looked around quickly and then saw the man she saw earlier by the Impala. Lucifer. He stood beside the dead body and peered over it. “I don’t like snitches. Oh Ramsey,” he whistled and made a kissing sound with his lips and the large black dog lifted her head and looked his direction. “Good girl,” he praised her and she wagged her tail, slapping it against the ground.

“Sh....she, it, can see you too??”

“Oh, no,” Lucifer shook his head. “Only you can see me. But Ramsey can hear me. She’s my bitch. She’s my hellhound. I saved her from her utter demise at my father’s hands,” he smirked broadly at her. “She’s yours too.”

Anna turned her gaze back to the large beast as it finally pulled itself up off the forest floor and stood tall on muscular legs. She trembled as the hellhound approached and then rubbed its body up against her.

“Go on, you can touch her,” Lucifer smiled at her. She slowly lifted and reached out her left hand and laid it on the hellhound’s back. Surprised almost to feel how warm and real the beast felt. “You can see hellhounds with your own true eyes, Anna, because of our connection.” She understood him and nodded her head and ran her hand along the hellhound’s rigid back.

“That mark behind my ear,” she looked back at him.

“Yes. That’s the soul bounding sigil. You and I. Buddies, forever!”

“I don’t know if I ever like you,” she looked back at the hound and continued to stroke her thick leathery skin. “I’ve heard such bad about you. What you did to my uncle. Drove him mad.”

“That was in the past,” he shrugged his shoulders. “But now...it’s you and I. We’re going to have so much fun. My little puppet. We’re going to go far, you and I. Fun.”

“That?” she points to the dead body just a few feet away from her. She drew her hand back quickly to her body as she saw the blood again and she felt sick to her stomach. “I...want to go home. I want to be with my father and uncle....,” she mumbled under her breath and the hound turned large her head and with her tongue, lapped away the blood from Anna’s hands and arms. The sensation was all together comforting to her and she felt the warmth of the hound’s tongue lull and pull her into black sleep and she lost all sensation in her legs and her mind. 

What she did not know would not hurt her. What she heard the devil spoke once before to her. Killings were not bad, if those you killed were bad people to begin with. What Anna did not know, was this was only the beginning of the black days of her life. With Lucifer riding shotgun in her head and taking control of her like a puppet on the strings controlled by the puppeteer. There was nothing she could do. That Dean could do. That Castiel could do to save her from this destiny.


End file.
